


Зов

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [12]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Война в Темнице Багника завершилась. Силы Империума пресекли нашествие демонов. Во время последнего сражения магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла испытал видения прошлого, связанные с древним воителем времён Ереси Гора. Флориан Дескин собирается найти последнюю реликвию Максима Фабба – Кольцо Дорна – на планете под названием Кладовая.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Зов

Посвящаю Str0chan'у и благодарю за то, что дал возможность использовать благородный Дом Сепил  
http://forums.warforge.ru/index.php?showtopic=182601

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Поиски успешны, несмотря на сопротивление. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить старого тюремщика.  
Вскоре начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул начал расти за счёт юношей диких племён, появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится. Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне. Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события оказались лишь видением Флориана Дескина. Он видел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну. Ведь в мрачном будущем далёкого космоса не ничего кроме смерти и разрушений.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари. Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Он путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Дескин возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь. Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться с бедой.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся с смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".  
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель.  
Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.  
Когда-то давно жители планеты Ицамна повстречали Ангелов Смерти не как освободителей, а как страшное напоминание о безжалостной погибели, напавшей на предков. Их сыновья стали не героями, отправленными на святую войну, а кровавой данью жестоким Богам.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла не мог оставить подобный порядок как есть. Он отправляет в джунгли миссионеров, но даже помощь аборигенам не искореняет дикие предрассудки.  
Только посольству из выживших молодых воинов капитула удаётся убедить народ Ицамны в добрых намерениях Ангелов Смерти.  
В то же время одно небольшое племя не явилось на встречу с богами. Руководитель миссионеров, Сэмюэль Хоук, собирает поисковый отряд, чтобы узнать, почему так произошло. На месте оказывается, что избежавший смерти на борту "Величия Терры" берсерк, по прозвищу Чёрная Борода, последовательно уничтожил множество туземцев. После столкновения с космическим десантником выживает лишь бывший вольный торговец, а ныне простой охотник, Акмир Элниш.  
Позже, вместе с Сердцем Льва, он одерживает победу над еретиком.  
В награду за уничтожения опасного убийцы Сердце Льва получает топор Флориана Дескина, а Акмир Элниш – право стать флотским офицером Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Спустя десятилетие Возрождённые летят на Багник-II, родину Флориана Дескина. Там Бертран Капэти преследует неистребимый культ Колокола, но вместо разветвлённой секты находит пробуждающегося Великого Нечистого. Демоны и ожившие мертвецы разоряют столицу планеты.  
Своевременное вмешательство космических десантников и сил Астра Милитарум мешает культу распространиться по всему имперскому миру. Однако для победы в битве магистру Возрождённых Их Пепла приходится прибегнуть к кровавому обряду.  
Флориан Дескин спасает от смерти дознавателя Морриган Д'Туиред, сдерживает чумную свору и ждёт подкреплений.  
Чумные легионы наносят ответный удар. Они отравляют предприятия по производству продуктов питания.  
Наступает ночь оживших мертвецов. Количество принесённых в жертву Великому Нечистому измеряется десятками тысяч, и колдовские оковы рассыпаются прахом. Багник вновь приходит в настоящий мир, чтобы распространять заразу и порождать на свет мириады чудовищ.  
Союз космического десанта, ополчения, Астра Милитарум и явившихся на клич Флориана Серых Рыцарей не может справится с мощью нечестивой твари. Лишь в последний миг перед триуфом Хаоса просыпаются дремавшие силы Копья Медлителя, реликвии подаренной Дескину Крестоносцами. Флориан задерживает Багника, а командир союзного ордена, Эллисон Грус, завершает обряд изгнания, начатый Серыми Рыцарями.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Падшие Ангелы Смерти побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было когда-то в момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

573.М36  
Новые крылья.  
Вольный торговец и пират Акмир Элниш становится капитаном корабля "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Крейсер класса "Амбиция", выкрашенный в серый и оранжевый цвета, пополняет поредевший флот Возрождённых Из Пепла.

582.М36  
Пир во время чумы.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла преследуют культ Колокола на планете Багник-II, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Операция по зачистке перерастает во всеохватную войну, которая оканчивается титаническим противостоянием с Великим Нечистым по имени Багник. В ходе последней битвы столичный улей стёрт с лица земли, но чудовище повержено и заточено в незримой тюрьме.  
Губернатор спасённого мира, Жак Ламьер, переименовывает планету и проводит ряд значительных реформ с целью возродить довоенное величие Темницы Багника. Ко всему прочему, теперь планета – вассал Возрождённых Из Пепла, и капитул набирает на ней добровольцев.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня, покровитель Темницы Багника,  
Сангвиний Брук - боевой брат почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Ян Макбрайд - адмирал, капитан эскадренного миноносца "Старый Сокол",  
Кевин Браун - кузнец, мастер,  
Дэй Ноф - провидец,  
Сердце Льва - сержант пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Птичьи Кости - сержант пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Болотная Жаба - знаменосец пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Ленивый Кот – госпитальер пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Даниэл Перес - маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,  
Акмир Элниш - охотник и миссионер,  
Лина Кансе - старший канонир "Старого Сокола".

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак - второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд - примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус - капеллан-посланник, секутор,  
Тристан Мальдонадо - брат-сержант,  
Бальтазар Хаак - неофит.

Ангелы Смерти  
Стронций – боевой брат капитула "Медные Когти",  
Бруннульф – боевой брат капитула "Космические Волки".

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред - дознаватель Бертрана Капэти, Ордо Еретикус,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Астра Милитарум  
Сергей Манитов - генерал десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Елена Крюгер - комиссар-майор десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Джордж Паттон - полковник 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
Жак Ламьер - губернатор планеты Багник-II.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
Ицамна - планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
Шакал - демонхост,  
Бафомет - высший демон,  
Тьма - демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье.

Зов

1  
Очернённый не мог видеть, но восторгался мощью и размерами врага. Дух Машины не слышал, но радовался воплям погибающих демонов вокруг. Он чувствовал только непрекращающийся кислотный ливень, барабанящий по оболочке, и кричал от восторга, когда черпал из разума владельца все недоступные призраку доспехов образы.  
– Да! Да! Да! – гремел Очернённый в вокс-приёмник хозяина. – Я был создан ради этого боя!  
Флориан Дескин молчал, тяжело дышал и вертелся волчком между исполинских стоп Великого Нечистого. Раньше случалось, что Дух Машины подталкивал, ускорял движения или даже поправлял владельца, но те времена прошли. Очернённый и магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла сражались вместе уже не одно столетие, и с каждой новой битвой Дух довольно отмечал, что Флориан совершенствуется.  
– Коли и жги, хозяин! Он воняет! А я ненавижу запах застарелого дерьма! – провыл Очернённый.  
Флориан не отвечал, но Дух Машины не обижался. Он даже жалел хозяина.  
"Бедняга... так напряжён, что даже не понимает, насколько дуэль величественна", – подумал Очернённый  
Дух Машины мог ощутить лишь поверхностные чувства магистра. От него скрылась буря, царившая в самом естестве Флориана.  
Дескин жил одновременно в двух мирах, между которыми находилась бездна времени и целая галактика расстояния. Магистр слился с духом Медлителя, Имперского Кулака по имени Максим Фабб. Пока кислотный дождь смывал краску с тактического доспеха дредноута Флориана, Максим наблюдал за пылающими небесами Терры. В то время, как Дескин прижигал огнём гнойники Багника, Фабб уклонялся от атак гниющего легионера Нургла и разил в ответ.  
И вот великолепная развязка: воин Мортариона падает пронзённый в голову. Максим Фабб, едва живой, слабой, шатающейся походкой выходит из пролома в стене императорского дворца. Он снимает побитый шлем и смотрит, как предатели бегут. Небо над колыбелью человечества освобождается от крепкой хватки сторонников Гора. И в тоже время Флориан бросает копьё, которое поражает великого демона, уже ослабленного словами изгнания.  
Однако на этом видения магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла не завершаются. В настоящем мире он гонит чумную свору, ошеломленную неудачей повелителя, прочь. Глазами Фабба же Флориан смотрит на примарха. Он одновременно напуган и воодушевлён. Дескин теперь понимает, что чувствуют простые люди рядом с Астартес.  
Рогал Дорн в чёрной траурной броне рвётся вперёд и разрывает в клочья предателей. Всегда спокойный и рассудительный, теперь Преторианец Терры – олицетворение кровожадной злобы и неистовой ярости. Никто из полосатых, серо-жёлтых воителей не может устоять на пути живого тарана, но их число растёт, а телохранители Рогала Дорна падают один за другим. Вот и Максим закрывает телом возлюбленного примарха.  
Флориан чувствует нестерпимую боль, когда снаряды легионера Пертурабо рвут плоть Фабба. Имперский Кулак, чьи золотые доспехи побагровели от пролитой крови, падает в скрипучую пыль Железной Клетки. Он смотрит в грязные небеса и видит, как слёзы Императора собираются увлажнить сухую проклятую землю Повелителя Железа. Ярко-синие десантные капсулы приземляются прямо среди бескрайних легионов Железных Воинов и раскидывают еретиков во все стороны. Ультрадесантники вмешиваются в личную месть Рогала Дорна.  
Время вперёд! Флориан Дескин, израненный и изувеченный, упрямо и непреклонно смешивает с грязью бегущих в страхе демонов, а Максим Фабб, напротив, излечился и ожидает награды.  
Преторианец Терры пришёл в себя. Рогал Дорн смирился с утратой. Примарх величествен и спокоен. От спутанной бороды и длинных волос не осталось воспоминаний. Преторианец Терры снова коротко стрижен и гладко выбрит, его глаза горят уверенностью, орлиный нос воинственно задран. Рогал Дорн вспомнил о детях, которых осталась горстка после Великой Чистки, и благодарил их за службу.  
Примарх снимает с пальца кольцо и протягивает Максиму.  
– Нам один человек промедлением спас государство, – нараспев произнёс примарх. – Он людскую молву отметал ради блага отчизны. День ото дня всё ярче теперь да блестит его слава!  
Фабб, после Осады Терры в шутку названный ветеранами Медлителем за затянувшуюся схватку с Избранным Нургла, с дрожью принимает драгоценный подарок. Реликвия греет ладонь.  
Схожее тепло ощущает и Флориан, когда последнее червеобразное чудовище испускает дух. Он смотрит в небо, затянутое серыми тучами и взгляд его проникает всё дальше. Дескин стремится сквозь отравленную атмосферу промышленного мира, через безбрежное непроглядное море космоса, океаны блестящих звёзд и, наконец, добирается до сияния Кольца Дорна.  
Теперь магистр знает, куда повести капитул.

2  
Ангелы Смерти не покинули Темницу Багника после победы над Великим Нечистым. Исполин пал, но слуги его ещё встречались в пустынях между городами-ульями. Пока с Ицамны возвращался "Межзвёздный Скиталец" с пополнением, боеприпасами, запасными частями и провизией, Возрождённые Из Пепла помогали СПО и Астра Милитарум завершить чистку. Ежедневная охота стала рутиной после смертельных боёв в столице, но кто-то должен был ей заниматься.  
– Я бы в капелланы пошёл, – вдруг заявил Болотная Жаба, – пусть меня научат!  
В бараках Возрождённых Из Пепла на несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина. Потом Ленивый Кот, возвращавшийся из душевой, заразительно рассмеялся.  
Заявление Болотной Жабы ошеломило всех ветеранов капитула, живших отдельно от молодых воителей. Птичьи Кости даже отстранился от чтения Кодекса Астартес ради такого события:  
– Брат, откуда вообще в твоей голове появилась подобная идея?  
Громогласный и горячий воин с самыми большими клыками среди прочих Возрождённых оскалился. Он со злой обидой посмотрел на все ещё тихо хохочущего Кота и ответил, смешивая речь с крепкими выражениями. На низкий готик его слова можно было перевести следующим образом:  
– Ты разве не видел секутора на поле боя? Маска-череп, кости, обоюдоострая секира. Потрясающе!  
– Знаешь, Жаба, для того, чтобы стать духовным лидером, нужны определенные качества и способности... – проговорил Кости, но Ленивый Кот перебил его.  
– Ага! А в твоих проповедях половой орган соседствует с Императором! И даже преобладает! – госпитальер вновь загоготал.  
– Что! Да как ты... – Болотная Жаба побледнел от гнева. – А ну иди сюда!  
Госпитальер отмахнулся, но сержант не мог оставить оскорбление без ответа. Болотная Жаба набросился на Ленивого Кота. Госпитальер встретил боевого брата хлёстким ударом полотенца. Жаба взвыл и рванулся к ногам Кота. Воины повалились на пол и начали бороться, сдвигая пустые двухъярусные койки, роняя шкафы и стулья.  
– Слезай, дурачьё, – сквозь смех крикнул госпитальер, – бельё только из стирки!  
– Нет, уж! Пока не забью все слова тебе же в глотку, ублюдок!  
Ленивый Кот прицелился и ударил брата прямо в глаз.  
– Больно, сука! – провыл Жаба и попытался придушить обидчика.  
– Хорош! Завтра новый день! – рыкнул Сердце Льва с койки в углу.  
Льву надоело смотреть на грохочущий комок плоти. Братья нехотя завершили шутливый поединок и разошлись. Сердце перевернулся на другой бок и попытался заснуть. Вот только некоторые мысли всё никак не покидали голову.  
"Ицамнийская кровь – кипящая и свободолюбивая. Любопытно, какими людьми станут заморыши Темницы?"  
Ни один участник войны не остался без награды, но дар капитулу оказался несравненным и щедрым. Губернатор планеты, Жак Ламьер, кроме названия сменил ещё и её принадлежность. Теперь Темница Багника перестала быть просто миром Империума. Осколки Бледных Крестоносцев вновь получили право набирать новобранцев в ульях. Сироты и дети, чьи семьи не могли их прокормить, заполнили трюмы "Старого Сокола" и "Межзвёздного Скитальца". Флот капитула набрал несколько тысяч будущих Ангелов Смерти, офицеров кораблей, слуг и, в худшем случае, сервиторов.  
"Впрочем, Наш Общий Отец, Прокажённый Король и Мастер Кузни – выходцы ульев. Значит, отравленные промышленностью города могут дать не меньше героев, чем джунгли".  
Спокойный за судьбу капитула Сердце Льва, наконец, заснул.

3  
"Шарлеруа" потрясал красотой. Флориан любил прогуливаться по кораблю Крестоносцев. Даже самый захудалый технический коридор не обходился без изящной фрески или вычеканенного изображения. В крупных помещениях, таких как, например, капитанский мостик или бассейны навигаторов мастера установили памятники героям и расписали потолки изображениями истории величайшего человеческого государства.  
Флориан сравнивал посещение боевой баржи братского ордена с походом в музей.  
Однако не тяга к высокому привела магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла к союзникам. Он пришёл обсудить одно неотложное дело и попросить благословения у боевого брата.  
Флориан подошёл к вратам храма Императора. Художники запечатлели на них жизнеописания имперских святых. Дескин поразился мастерством, с которым изобразили мученичество Горгона и доблестное самопожертвование Оллания Пия. Флориан потянул за медную рукоять и прошёл внутрь.  
Магистр отметил, что потолки святого места очень низкие. Воины в полном боевом облачении соскребали бы краску плюмажами или гребнями. Дескин обрадовался тому, что оставил Очёрненного у Зомана, и предпочёл для встречи парадную форму.  
В храме царил полумрак. Искусственное освещение отсутствовало. Только свечи поддерживали видимость – тысячи восковых цилиндров разных размеров в изящных серебряных подсвечниках. Они усеивали подлокотники скамей, ниши в стенах, где висели реликвии ордена, мраморный алтарь и даже мозаичный пол. Таинственная, чарующая обстановка властвовала повсюду, наполняла лёгкие ароматами елея и других благовоний, сжигаемых в многочисленных курильницах.  
Мрачный жнец в тёмном скарамангии поднялся с колен. Эллисон Грус прочитал молитву перед образом примарха и взял в руки знамя ордена. Он собрался оставить штандарт среди прочих реликвий Крестоносцев, ведь больше не осталось рук, способных нести боевой стяг в неистовое пекло войны. Почти три десятка Крестоносцев сложили головы в боях с нечестивой ордой тёмного бога: пали терминаторы первой роты, погибли лучшие воины второй, сгинули неофиты десятой. Секутор лично разжимал мёртвую хватку аквилиферов, чтобы вернуть драгоценные знамена на "Шарлеруа".  
Капеллан медленно и торжественно перенёс полотно знамени, как поверженного брата, к ближайшей нише. Теперь флаг обрёл покой над урной с прахом погибших воинов. Секутор склонил голову в память о жертве.  
Флориан встал рядом с Грусом. Он поглядел на флаг. Серебряный крест всё также гордо сиял на чёрном поле, несмотря на дыры от болт-снарядов и изодранный в зубастой пасти край знамени.  
– Мой друг и наставник, Сиуф ди Раймонд, назвал задание исключительным. Ветераны посчитали посольство скучным, а я же с самого начала чувствовал неладное, – тихо проговорил Эллисон, не оборачиваясь к собеседнику.  
Грус помолчал, но не дождался отклика Флориана и продолжил:  
– Я привёл к гибели столь многих... – секутор указал рукой на ровные ряды пылающих восковых цилиндров перед алтарём с образом Рогала Дорна. – Каждый день ставлю свечи в память о героической жертве, но на душе не становится легче. – Эллисон помолчал немного и проговорил. – Ты пережил родной капитул, и Возрождённые, насколько я знаю, находились на грани уже трижды. Как ты справляешься с нагрузкой?  
– Разве ни один Крестоносец не погиб в течение двух столетий?  
– Потерять три отделения, а самому уцелеть – позор для офицера ордена.  
– И я тебе сейчас расскажу почему, – произнёс Флориан. – Вы след в след повторяете традиции и обряды войны Бледных Крестоносцев. Тщательно изучаете поле боя, противника, возможного союзника. Твой орден всегда старается снизить потери и ответить на все текущие угрозы. Когда нужно – Крестоносцы тверды как сталь, в ином случае – гибкие как лианы в ицамнийских джунглях.  
Грус кивнул в знак согласия.  
– Судьба порой жестока, – продолжил Флориан. – Срывает задумки величайших стратегов. Ставит на пути испытания, которые не под силу даже самым могучим воинам.  
– Так в чём же тайна, брат?  
– Один мудрец подсказал её. Как же... дословно не повторю, поэтому попытаюсь передать суть. Он говорил, что готов отдать кровь, чтобы жили близкие. Плоть, чтобы развивался клан. Душу, чтобы Империум продолжал бороться со всеми опасностями, которые может породить вселенная. Даже мучительную смерть он считал достойным окончанием жизни, если знать, что человечество ещё существует.  
– Решительный человек.  
– Когда я видел его в последний раз, то как раз человеческого в нём осталось очень мало. Сплошное железо, провода, схемы и, где-то глубоко внутри, возможно... душа. Я стараюсь соответствовать его высоким требованиям к себе и к тем, кто следует за мной. Неважно, падёт один боевой брат или тысяча, но цель должна быть достигнута.  
Грус застыл перед стягом, обдумывая услышанное.  
– Спасибо, брат, но ты ведь пришёл не для того, чтобы утешать расчувствовавшегося дурака?  
– Я хотел расспросить тебя о Тристане Мальдонадо.  
– Слушаю.  
– Даниэл Перес пожаловался мне, что ему тяжело ворочать всем капитулом, пока я мечусь по улью и занимаюсь колдовскими обрядами. Он попросил назначить, наконец, маршалов в роты. Один кандидат у меня есть – Птичьи Кости.  
– Согласен. Способный и исполнительный парень, прекрасный выбор, брат, но больше готовых к обязанностям офицера у тебя нет, не так ли?  
– Именно. Как считаешь, сдюжит ли брат Мальдонадо управление сотней не самых опытных бойцов?  
– Я знаю Тристана уже почти век. Лучшего маршала ты не найдёшь, – ответил Эллисон.  
– Да будет так. Как только флот вернется с Ицамны, Тристан Мальдонадо – маршал Войска Ночи, Птичьи Кости ведёт опустошителей, а Даниэл Перес проводит разведку вместе с Тенями. Теперь я прошу лишь благословения, брат.  
– На что? – удивился Грус.  
– На поиски Кольца Дорна.

4  
В ядовитых брызгах Варп выплюнул из вечно голодной пасти три корабля, совершенно непохожих друг на друга.  
Флот Ангелов Смерти напоминал собачью свору, которая резвилась во дворе. Впереди впечатлял размерами сторожевой пёс Крестоносцев. Могучий и смертоносный "Шарлеруа" усыплял бдительность злоумышленника показной медлительностью и грузностью. Следом изящно переваливался с лапы на лапу "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Судно Акмира Элниша напоминало ухоженную породистую собаку, которая из-за невнимательности хозяина увязалась за сильным вожаком. Наконец, свою кость желал получить "Старый Сокол". Побитый и отремонтированный на скорую руку, эскадренный миноносец казался маленькой дворняжкой, доедающей то, чем брезговали крупные псы.  
Флориан Дескин привёл объединенную эскадру в звёздную систему Предела Рейнольдса под названием Плут. Крохотная планета ютилась среди астероидных колец и освещалась сразу двумя светилами, которые разошлись в стороны, как поссорившиеся влюблённые. Громадный жёлтый гигант, Плут, опалял населённый мир, наречённый Кладовая, а крохотное розовое светило, Торговка, сияло вдалеке.  
Авгуры "Межзвёздного Скитальца" тут же засекли пару кораблей на орбите Кладовой. Крейсер класса "Готика" уже навёл многочисленные батареи излучателей на незваных гостей, тогда как грузовое судно класса "Тараск" скрывалось среди астероидов. Кроме перечисленных кораблей вокруг имперского мира вращались ещё и неопознанные обломки.  
Появился сигнал. На тактическом столе возникли полупрозрачные очертания командира имперского флота.  
– Говорит капитан Альфред Мэнэх, крейсер "Неодолимая Мощь", имперский флот. Назовитесь или мы откроем огонь.  
Китель и фуражка сидели на бородатом офицере как вторая кожа. Взгляд Альфреда Мэнэха, сосредоточенный и властный, угрожал смертельным холодом.  
Акмир Элниш повернулся к магистру:  
– Побеседуете или ответить мне?  
Флориан махнул рукой.  
– Я – Акмир Элниш, капитан "Межзвёздного Скитальца", крейсера класса "Амбиция". Состою во флоте благословенного Императором капитула космических десантников Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
– Тогда почему, господин Элниш, мои офицеры не могут определить происхождение двух из трёх кораблей вашей эскадры? "Старый Сокол" вообще числится среди пиратских!  
– Эсминец – трофей капитула. "Скиталец" сошёл с верфи Порт-Ройала в 572 году, а, как вы можете знать, это место – собственность Вольных Торговцев, и они не делятся данными с властями. Последнее судно – "Шарлеруа", боевая баржа "Крестоносцев", ордена космических десантников, Сегментум Солар.  
– Спасибо, капитан, но без проверки я не могу подпустить вас ближе.  
Акмир переглянулся с Флорианом. Тот кивнул.  
– Конечно, господин Мэнэх. Для ускорения советую обратиться в Ордо Еретикус.  
– Вас понял, конец связи, – закончил Альфред, и мерцающее изображение погасло.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла ожидали ответа так долго, что Дескин успел пожалеть о том, что не поставил на учёт корабли капитула. Однако Ангелы Смерти и экипажи судов не теряли времени даром. Магистр провёл абордажные манёвры, а флотские офицеры восстановили ход событий, приведших к возникновению неизвестных обломков на орбите Кладовой. Они выяснили, что одно судно погибло во время космического сражения, а второе, скорее всего, сбили сосредоточенным зенитным огнём. Спустя два дня капитан "Неодолимой Мощи" вновь вышел на связь.  
– Спасибо за терпение, господин Элниш. Прошу простить за подозрительность, но на Кладовой бушует война с еретиками. Мы посчитали вас вражеским подкреплением.  
– Вы повели себя как образцовый офицер, капитан. Не нужно извинений. С кем воюете?  
– Да поразит ржавчина их мерзкие тела, – поморщился Альфред. – Проклятые Императором Железные Воины.

5  
"Странник", как и его владелец, был одержим смертью, поэтому и назывался соответствующе. В то время, как танки Астра Милитарум вязли в песчаных барханах, имперский рыцарь стремился вперёд прямо на бесконечные ряды металлических воителей. Ионный щит сиял вспышками и разрывами, но пламя лишь бессильно стекало с призрачной защиты. Сирена внутри кабины боевого робота выла и предупреждала о скором отключении генераторов, но пилота, Уилла Брауберга, это нисколько не останавливало. Он желал добраться до Железных Воинов и положить конец бесконечным засадам, во время которых проклятые легионеры уничтожили сотни единиц боевой техники и тысячи солдат Императора. Осталось только прорваться через рассыпной строй марионеток предателей.  
Железные Воины наполнили Кладовую эхом Тёмной Эры Технологий. Машины, похожие на человеческие скелеты, не знали ни страха, ни боли, ни неуверенности. Снаряды и лазерные лучи Астра Милитарум повергали в песок тысячи железных страшилищ, но многие из них подымались снова. Роботы чуть ли не на ходу ремонтировали свои изломанные перебитые тела и возвращались к делу, ради которого, многие тысячелетия назад, их создали.  
К уничтожению всего живого.  
Скелеты, вооружённые оружием Астартес, озаряли ночь багровым сиянием глаз и со сверхъестественной точностью истребляли все движущиеся мишени. Они защищали крепость, которая тёмной башней застыла на горизонте и грохотала время от времени барабанами богов войны.  
Твердыня Железных Воинов приземлилась в пустыне Саха всего неделю назад. В Пределе Рейнольдса началась ещё одна война, грозившая распалить межзвёздный костёр и сжечь весь субсектор дотла. Мрачная громада падших Ангелов Смерти, испещрённая орудиями разного калибра и производства, бросала вызов Империуму.  
И Вольный Клинок, Уилл Брауберг, принял его.  
Контейнер "Грозового Копья" уже опустел, и "Странник" истреблял врага нестерпимым для глаза сиянием мелта-ружья и термальной пушки. Да, скелеты-роботы восстанавливались, но только до той поры, пока оставалось, что восстанавливать. Вольный Клинок превращал стальных чудовищ в прах, а когда раскалённое орудие остывало, давил "насекомых" тяжёлой поступью.  
Снаряды ракетных установок градом били по ионному щиту. В этом бою не было целей для цепного меча, поэтому Уилл использовал "Жнеца" для обороны, когда генераторы отключились. Автоматическое повторное включение должно было произойти лишь через пять минут.  
– Давай же, убей меня! – крикнул Уилл тёмной башне. – Или я опрокину тебя!  
Цитадель Железных Воинов будто бы услышала трубный рёв, и небо упало на землю. Стрелки Железных Воинов били, не жалея снарядов и металлических союзников. Сотни роботов взмывали в воздух под ударами артиллерии.  
"Одержимый Смертью" вырвался из-под обстрела, но только для того, чтобы попасть на прицел куда более страшного врага нежели роботы.  
Первое попадание "Странник" получил в грудь. Второе бросило к ногам имперского рыцаря его же руку с циклопическим цепным мечом. Третье опрокинуло великана в пески, освещённые сиянием Торговки.  
– Ну, вот и все, – проговорил Уилл.  
Он окинул взором местность. Снаряды подняли дюны в воздух, и вокруг стоял непроглядный туман, окрашенный розовым цветом.  
– Погибну в комьях сахарной ваты... – прошептал Брауберг.  
Вскоре прозвучали удары по люку. Кто-то пытался пробраться внутрь.  
– Скоро увидимся, отец…  
Уилл вытащил пистолет и встретил врага очередью пуль, вот только толку от них не было. Астартес в полосатых жёлто-стальных доспехах отмахнулся от свинцовой смерти как от надоедливого насекомого.  
– Допрыгался, рыцарь?  
Ангел Смерти потянул руку, чтобы вытащить пилота из кресла, когда на полпути остановился.  
– А ты везучий! У меня появились неотложные дела, но ты не уходи некуда!  
Уилл Брауберг перезарядил пистолет и остался ждать в кабине "Странника". У него не хватало духу застрелиться. Он никогда и не был образцом бесстрашия.

6  
– Что значит, не сможете?! – поразился Бэйн Сантано, вожак Железных Воинов на планете Кладовая.  
Бэйн воевал в рядах девятнадцатого великого батальона четвёртого легиона со времён Ереси Гора. То, что он до сих пор не возвысился до звания Кузнеца Войны, объяснялось очень просто: Бэйн верно служил, служит и будет служить Каргану, наставнику и, можно сказать, почти отцу.  
– Мастер Гоибний, вы сбили два крейсера имперских шавок, – чуть спокойнее произнёс Сантано в вокс-передатчик. – Неужели орудия цитадели не справятся с жалким челноком?  
– Они летят слишком низко, Бэйн. Стелются у самой поверхности, – звонко прощелкал речевой аппарат Кузнеца Варпа. – Один залп зенитных орудий – ни тебя, ни врагов уже никто не соберёт, а я не хочу портить отношений с повелителем Карганом.  
Кузнец Войны, Бэйн и Гоибний хорошо знали и уважали друг друга ещё с тех пор, как служили Императору, поэтому, когда последний попросил Каргана о помощи, тот без отлагательств отправил на Кладовую сотню прирождённых убийц.  
– Варпова сыть! Ладно!  
– Держись, Бэйн. Я стягиваю к тебе всех андроидов. Железо внутри...  
– Железо снаружи! – закончил ветеран.  
Сантано спустился с корпуса поверженного имперского рыцаря. Громада могла впечатлить кого угодно, но только не его. За долгую жизнь Бэйн успел уничтожить десятки подобных машин.  
Ветеран оглядел собравшихся воинов. Ещё ни один из воителей повелителя Каргана не пал на Кладовой от руки псов трупа-на-троне. Прекрасное представление исключительности роты Сантано. Даже без постоянного управления, легионеры знали, что делать. Некоторые Железные Воины уже готовили павшего имперского рыцаря к перевозке и разбирали машину на части. Остальные заняли круговую оборону и прицельно били по танкам Империума из лазерных пушек и ракетных установок.  
– Отделения Рахар и Мальбон, отставить работы!  
Мародёры быстро построились перед командиром.  
– Отступайте к "Носорогам" и готовьтесь обороняться. Вы отвлечёте врага на себя. Остальные подразделения, окапывайтесь! Мы атакуем с тыла!  
Железные Воины механически, без колебаний и переговоров, начали приводить задумку в исполнение. Вскоре вокруг дымящейся имперской техники шагали только боевые андроиды. Бесчувственные роботы на ходу стреляли из гранатомётов и болтеров, сдерживая наступление имперской армии.  
Тем временем Дух Машины силовых доспехов выводил перед глазами Бэйна данные об орбитальном челноке. Им оказался простой как камень "Искатель", разве что дополнительно бронированный.  
"Любопытно! Каких самоубийц генерал Баевэр отправил по наши головы на этот раз?" – усмехнулся Сантано.  
Ветеран, зарывшийся в осыпающийся холм, отмечал слабые места летательного аппарата и переправлял свои соображения командирам других отделений.  
– Вступил в бой, – прозвучал лишенный чувств голос сержанта отделения Рахар, но спустя мгновения, он уже разразился проклятиями. – Тёмные Боги... здесь Астартес!  
Бэйн рывком поднялся из-под горы песка. Он встряхнул и зарядил ракетомёт. Примеру последовали и остальные находящиеся в засаде Железные Воины. За барханами уже гремели взрывы и стрекотали тяжёлые болтеры. Сантано осторожно приподнялся с края подветренной стороны дюны и увидел, как лоялистские собаки покидают челнок и тут же вступают в схватку с его воинами.  
"Искатель" вместил в себя по меньшей мере две сотни Астартес и даже одного дредноута. И как бы ни были хороши ветераны долгой войны, но даже будучи усиленными "Носорогами" и андроидами, они один за другим падали замертво под напором незваных гостей.  
– Сейчас получите... Огонь по моей команде! – проговорил Сантано и прицелился.  
Он намеривался поразить дредноут в сочленение, где саркофаг крепился с ногами, чтобы позже заставить пилота пожалеть о том, что тот не погиб сразу.  
Однако потом произошло нечто, перечеркнувшее весь стройный план Бэйна. Выпущенная ракета исчезла в пурпурных отблесках Варпа, который зеркалом появился перед находящимися в засаде Железными Воинами. На поле боя возникло то, что Сантано ненавидел всеми фибрами проклятой души.  
Колдовство.  
Из разрыва во времени и пространстве вылетели космические десантники. Несколько в странных силовых доспехах – конечности не были защищены керамитом с тыла – и четверо терминаторов. Железные Воины не подготовились к такому повороту, поэтому враг взял первую кровь.  
Громада в чёрном "Катафрактарии" с золотым львом на наплечнике, бледной маской на лице и копьём в руке пронзила и подняла в воздух брата Мормаллиона. Колдун с повязкой на глазах разорвал пару воинов отделения Тоурбаддон молниями. Капеллан шавок Ложного Бога рассёк напополам сержанта Аяга, давнего друга Бэйна.  
– Сдохните, колдовские мрази! – взвыл Железный Воин.  
Он не стал перезаряжать ракетную установку, так как в подобной свалке, выстрел в упор можно было приравнять к самоубийству. Бэйн выхватил болт-пистолет, завёл цепной меч и бросился на врага.  
"Убожество!" – Бэйн внимательнее рассмотрел новые силовые доспехи лоялистов. – "Мало того, что вырождаются с каждым годом, так ещё и придумывают бесполезное дерьмо!"  
Бэйн уклонился от крепкого замаха цепным топором и разрядил болт-пистолет в глазницы противника, по снаряду в каждую.  
– Железо внутри! – прорычал ветеран, чувствуя, как его самого расстреливают в упор.  
Спасала аугметика, гармонично дополняющая улучшенный организм легионера.  
– Железо Снаружи! – вторили воины Пертурабо, насмерть сошедшиеся с гораздо меньшим, но чрезвычайно злым врагом.  
Сантано налетел на следующую жалкую собачонку.  
"Явно, новичок!" – с презрением осознал Бэйн, отражая яростные, но неумелые атаки.  
Краем глаза Сантано следил за тем, как вожак Астартес разбрасывает его братьев. Даже небольшое прикосновение копья каким-то образом повреждало доспехи воинов Повелителя Железа, так что дым окутывал очертания легионеров.  
"Убить "бледную маску", и остальные падут как плоды сотрясаемого древа!" – Бэйн вывернул руку под немыслимым углом – настоящие мастера трудились на протезами ветерана – и враг по инерции рванулся вперёд.  
Сантано взмахнул мечом вслед и перерубил шею юнцу.  
Ветеран не успел обрадоваться победе, как чуть было не погиб, сожжённый огненным шаром. К нему бежал библиарий псов Императора, мечущий огонь с навершия посоха с ненавистным Сантано украшением в виде кулака.  
– Подходи ближе, дерьмо Дорна!  
Ангелы Смерти устремились друг на друга. Вокруг Железного Воина плавился песок, но Сантано слишком долго жарился в преисподней Ока Ужаса, чтобы обращать на такое внимание. Библиарий попытался размозжить голову Бэйна широким взмахом боевого посоха, но Сантано поднырнул под оружие и перекатился за спину врага.  
Удар! Библиарий летит в одну сторону, а его ноги в другую.  
Лоялист взвыл от боли, и Железный Воин наступил ему на забрало, выполненное в виде какого-то морского гада.  
– Тряпка! Ты Астартес или сопливый щенок?! – Бэйн занёс цепной меч.  
Но мономолекулярные зубья сломались при встрече с солнечной иглой в руках "Катафрактария". Цепной меч вышел из строя.  
– Ты-то мне и нужен! – Сантано выпустил из наручей скрытые клинки.  
"Бледная маска" ничуть не уступала в мастерстве ветерану долгой войны, и Бэйн проскрипел зубами от напряжения. Он всеми силами старался уйти от стремительных уколов копья и взмахов зазубренного щита.  
"Пертурабо – свидетель, самый тяжёлый поединок в жизни!"  
Ветеран перекатился и подхватил с земли автоматическую пушку павшего боевого брата. Снаряды градом ударили по тактическим доспехам дредноута, и “Катафрактарий” ответил на это сначала возведённым переливающимся коконом, а потом ветвистой молнией расплавил оружие вместе с левым протезом Бэйна.  
Лоялист устремился вперёд, но совершил ошибку, полагая, что Бэйна можно остановить подобным образом. Железный воин отскочил и ударил хуком справа. Он промахнулся всего на пару сантиметров, и клинок попал не в висок. Нож пробил глазные имплантаты лоялиста, и тот упал на колени ослеплённый.  
– Твоя реликвия с искажающим полем станет отличным трофеем!  
Вот только нанести завершающий удар Сантано не успел. Бэйн осознал, что лишился и правого протеза. Капеллан имперских собак схватил Железного Воина за шлем, поднял, а потом с силой бросил наземь. Череполикий десантник с такой сил пнул Бэйна, что кираса силового доспеха выгнулась внутрь, дробя сросшиеся рёбра.  
Железный Воин не сдался, только сплюнул кровь внутрь шлема. Однако уже в следующее мгновение Бэйн понял, что всё новые бойцы в серой броне наступают и окружают поредевшие ряды воинов Пертурабо.  
Бэйн принял единственно верное решение, горькое, но неизбежное.  
– Гоибний, вызываю огонь на себя. Лупи всем, что есть!

7  
Джордж Паттон с тяжёлым вздохом опустился на борт "Старой Крови", боевого танка "Леман Русс – Победитель". После второго приступа тёмной башни минули уже два часа, и всё это время экипаж видавшей виды машины занимался тем, что чистил двигатель от вездесущего песка. Никто из подчиненных не пострадал, поэтому Паттон сразу по возвращению на базу приказал заняться "Победителем".  
Он всегда говорил, что пинта пота сберегает галлон крови. Вот только труд под палящим светилом, когда от зноя преисподней дрожит воздух, не назовёшь тяжким. Скорее невыносимым. Пожилой танкист разделся до трусов, но всё равно оставался взмыленным как конь.  
– Сержант, всё в порядке? – окликнул ветерана рядовой Робинсон.  
– Сейчас продолжим, Ной. Минутку, – отмахнулся Паттон.  
Немногочисленные однополчане, прошедший с Джорджем несколько десятков кампаний, всё ещё называли Паттона генералом, несмотря ни на какие запреты прочих офицеров. Добрая память быстро не выветривается.  
– Ладно, парни, приступим! – сержант спрыгнул в песок и обошёл танк.  
Вражеские роботы всё-таки достали "Старую Кровь", несмотря ни на какие резвые манёвры. Ракета угодила точно в тяжёлый стаббер на фронтальной броне, и её осколки лишь по какой-то счастливой случайности не поразили бывшего генерала.  
– Хватит ковыряться, Паттон! – прозвучало замечание в спину сержанта. – Твой "Победитель" – не единственный танк в дивизии! Отдавай кран!  
– Может быть и не единственный, Льюис, – Джордж не обернулся, – но точно лучший. "Старая Кровь" наколотила больше железных дровосеков, чем вся рота!  
– Учитывая, что только ты с экипажем от роты и остался, не поспоришь! – зло заметил офицер.  
– Проклятье, Джон, дай мне полчаса! – сержант закрепил стропы на изогнутом, обугленном стаббере, повернулся к водителю "Кентавра" и показал большой палец.  
Небольшая машина, снабжённая краном, тут же сорвала повреждённое орудие. На фронтальной броне образовалась брешь, в которой мелькал водитель-механик Винс с большим гаечным ключом.  
– Наглеешь, Джордж! – не унимался офицер.  
Джон Льюис запрыгнул на борт "Кентавра" и прокричал водителю, оглохшему от надрывного рычания мотора, – опускай металлолом и живо дуй в четвёртую роту!  
– Джон, будь человеком! – Паттон подкрепил просьбу ещё парочкой ругательств. – Ты как мне в бой предлагаешь идти, твою мать? С дырой?  
– Не разжалобишь, мошенник. Лист брони ставь, первый раз что ли? У меня три машины на ладан дышат, а ты мне про какой-то жалкий стаббер!  
Офицеры ругались так громко, что из люка показался Винс, который намеривался применить гаечный ключ не по назначению в случае накала событий. Он первым заметил неожиданного гостя и даже выронил инструмент внутрь танка, чем вызвал шквал брани со стороны стрелка. Тень накрыла Паттона и защитила загоревшую спину ветерана от неистового жара Плута.  
– Не ссорьтесь, – прозвучал голос, который тут же напомнил Джорджу о промозглых траншеях Киморы-III. – Я даже лучше крана справлюсь, господин генерал.  
Джордж Паттон обернулся. Перед сержантом возвышалась гора Ангела Смерти, облачённого в тактические доспехи дредноута. Космический десантник только вышел из боя, о чём красноречиво говорили вмятины на броне, особенно на клинообразном нагруднике. Зазубренный щит, прикреплённый к левому протезу руки, почернел от гари, и единственным светлым пятном, среди чёрного как ночь снаряжения, осталось копьё, видневшееся из-за плеча.  
Также неизвестный враг выпотрошил лицевой щиток, как консервную банку. Правый глазной имплантат Ангела Смерти потух, а левый вывалился и искрил около широкой щели, оставленной то ли колом, то ли кинжалом.  
– Флориан, сильно же тебя потрепала жизнь! Если бы не голос, то я бы и не узнал!  
– К сожалению, не могу ничего сказать о твоей внешности, Джордж. Пропустил удар и ослеп до следующего технического осмотра, – развёл руками Дескин.  
– Как же ты меня нашёл? Учитывая состояние…  
– Прислушивался и пользовался опытом одного боевого товарища. Представил твой образ, каким он мне запомнился на Киморе-III, вспомнил цвета неповторимой ауры и... – Флориан усмехнулся. – Нет, я просто спрашивал первых встречных, кто дар речи не потерял при моём приближении.  
Джордж засмеялся.  
– Наверное, никто не знает о существовании некоего генерала Паттона? Хватай, кстати, вот это, – сержант громко постучал по внушительному корпусу штормового болтера.  
– Да, это сильно меня удивило, – космический десантник играючи оторвал от земли дополнительное танковое орудие. – Сергей, конечно, рассказывал о неприятном случае на Марде, но подробности и сам не знал.  
– Первая кампания в Пределе Рейнольдса за долгие годы затишья, – объяснил Паттон. – Подводи ближе, ещё чуть-чуть, вот так! Винс, прикручивай! – прикрикнул Паттон на подчинённого. – Тогда Несущие Слова как хотели, так и вертели СПО, а потом и десантниками Манитова и Альвареса. Уж слишком велика оказалась их армия культистов. Стало ещё хуже, когда апостолы призвали демонов. Вот тогда моя вторая бронетанковая и вступила в дело. Победа, конечно, пиррова, но предатели отступили. Может быть, меня бы даже орденом каким-нибудь наградили, но вот незадача – проявил непозволительные офицеру чувства…  
– Так что случилось? – Флориан услышал некоторую неуверенность, даже сожаление в голосе собеседника.  
– Застрелил одного труса! У меня людей не хватает, все ранены, а на фронте гибнут Силенциарии и элизианцы. Тут этот сосунок, капитан Бинет, жалуется, что оглох и голова кругом, что не может вести роту! Но ведь ни царапины же! Бинет мне и раньше не нравился, наглый всезнайка, без года неделя из академии, но в тот миг я совсем с ума сошёл, – сержант помолчал пару мгновений, а потом добавил, – гордится, конечно, нечем.  
– Готово! – донеслось глухое эхо из нутра "Леман Русса".  
– Можешь отпускать, Флориан.  
– Разжаловали? – Ангел Смерти убрал руки с широкого дула штормового болтера.  
– В мирное время расстреляли бы. Так что легко отделался. Сначала стал капитаном, но потом случилось даже худшее событие, чем пальба в госпитале.  
Флориан кивнул, предлагая Паттону закончить.  
– Генерал Баевэр, чтоб его... – выругался Джордж. 

8  
"Величайшая растрата плоти и костей, случившаяся за последнюю сотню лет", – так описал Джордж Паттон главнокомандующего Астра Милитарум на Кладовой, а проходящий мимо лётчик джустинской эскадрильи добавил, что подобное выражение нужно запомнить и награждать им всех непутёвых офицеров.  
Флориан Дескин отправился в штаб на собрание высших офицеров, чтобы вместе составить план третьего штурма неприступной крепости еретиков и… возможно, убедиться в правоте старого танкиста насчёт Дэмиена Баевэра.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла вошёл в широкий шатёр, где среди аппаратуры связистов и столов, заваленных картами с отметками расположения войск, ждали начала совета разномастные представители всех полков и подразделений. Главнокомандующий отсутствовал. Флориан сотворил знамение аквилы и поздоровался с офицерами.  
Баевэр соизволил появиться на собрании только спустя двадцать минут от назначенного им времени. До обострённого слуха космического десантника донесся обрывок разговора, который вёл хохочущий генерал с невидимым Флориану собеседником.  
– А ей говорю: "Обещать, не значит, жениться, детка!" Ха-ха!  
Дэмиен ворвался в шатёр и тут же уселся в кресло за тактический стол. Он тяжело дышал, и Дескин учуял едва уловимый запах алкоголя. Ещё Флориан поморщился от цвета ауры Баевэра. Магистр покривил душой и отшутился при встрече с Паттоном, но колдун на самом деле следовал за разнообразными пятнами, окрашивающими мир вокруг. Даже у неодушевленных предметов оставался след после прикосновения или нахождения рядом живого существа, поэтому перемещение по военному лагерю не стало тяжёлой задачей для ослепшего псайкера. Если Паттон мерцал багровым оттенком, который означал властность, решительность и вспыльчивость, то Баевэр был грязно-оранжевым сгустком, обозначающим глупость, потакание слабостям и плохое здоровье.  
– Здравствуйте, господа, – как ни в чём не бывало, произнёс генерал. – Рад, что все живы и здоровы! А теперь пора приступать... О, Бог-Император, кто это, чёрт возьми?!  
– Флориан Дескин, магистр капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
– Почему меня никто не предупредил о вашем появлении?  
"Этого козла можно приманить только на награду, иначе днём с огнём не сыщешь!" – так звучала самая безобидная оценка Джорджа Паттона.  
Флориан, громадой застывший в дальнем конце стола напротив Баевэра, пожал плечами.  
– Вас должны были предупредить, – произнёс магистр. – Мы находились в системе пару дней перед высадкой.  
– Так… И что же тут делают Ангелы Смерти? – Дэмиен будто бы уменьшился в размерах.  
Его аура приобрела бледно-жёлтый оттенок трусости.  
– Капитул совершает паломничество по местам боевой славы уважаемого предка. То, что на Кладовой бушует война, мы даже не подозревали.  
– Вы только приземлились?  
– Нет, уже успели поучаствовать в сражении. Как вы сами можете видеть, – Флориан дотронулся до доспехов.  
– Да, артиллеристы цитадели – те ещё черти. Очень метко бьют, сволочи! Но Железные Воины – вот настоящий кошмар!  
– С ними покончено. Возрождённые Из Пепла понесли большие потери, но избавились от присутствия мерзости еретиков. Ваш личный Вольный Клинок тоже спасён.  
– Превосходно! Одной головной болью меньше. Значит... значит можно приступать к очередному штурму башни немедленно!  
Со стороны собравшихся офицеров раздались вздохи удивления, а аура Дэмиена начала наливаться воинственным багрянцем.  
– Погодите, главнокомандующий, – Флориан разделял непонимание адъютантов и командиров, – но ведь ещё даже не завершена перегруппировка!  
– Пока не поздно и враг не опомнился от тяжёлой потери, нужно действовать! – Баевэр ударил кулаком по раскрытой ладони. – Наступление объявляю завтра в полдень. Нас точно не будут ждать в это время!  
– Господин, но ведь температура в полдень доходит до пятидесяти градусов! – воскликнул один из офицеров. – Солдаты изранены и ослаблены последними атаками. Многие могут не добраться до врага в такую-то жару!  
– Теперь с нами Избранные Императором и они воодушевят воинов! – огрызнулся генерал. – Навалимся все вместе и разрушим крепость!  
Командир джустинской эскадрильи поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу. Он едва сдерживал негодование, судя по пылающей ауре, и бросил главнокомандующему:  
– Прошу прощения, господин генерал. Меня мутит после ранения.  
Флориан заметил:  
– Стоит всё-таки рассмотреть иные способы добраться до врага. Я слышал, что в начале войны использовали ядерные ракеты. Наверное, если мы объединим усилия, то сможем придумать что-нибудь ещё, чтобы сохранить жизни солдатам.  
– Они служат Императору, – ответил Дэмиен. – Воины готовы отдать жизнь за любимое государство, своих близких и родственников!  
– И всё-таки...  
– Вы не мыслите всесторонне, магистр. Ограничены небольшим числом воинов и не привыкли к тотальной войне!  
Дескин размял искусственные пальцы и вздохнул-выдохнул несколько раз.  
– Между прочим, обстрел баллистическими ракетами ничего не дал, – продолжал главнокомандующий. – У Железных Воинов хорошая противовоздушная и противокосмическая оборона. Наши механикумы говорят, что не обошлось без порочных Варп-технологий.  
Однако Флориан не понимал, как после подобного свидетельства, Баевэр всё равно отдал приказ об орбитальной бомбардировке и привлечении авиации капитана Ритхгофена.  
Совещание продолжалось ещё почти целый час, который Дэмиен наполнил воодушевляющими речами, грозными призывами, проклятьями врагов и бесконечным несоответствием образа Баевэра со званием главнокомандующего.  
"Ужас. Ужас!" – осознание предстоящего разгрома молотом било в израненные виски Ангела Смерти.  
Однако кое-что для себя Флориан всё-таки почерпнул. Оказалось, что Вольный Клинок не выведен из дела, и на его личном корабле остался ещё один великолепный образчик имперской техники.

9  
В освещённой пурпурным сиянием Варпа кузнеце шла напряжённая работа. Андроиды возвращались в цитадель вместе с кровавым грузом – разорванными клочьями и останками Железных Воинов. Раздувались меха, сотворённые из костей и кожи мучеников, стучали молоты, сделанные из каменных шкур чудовищ Моря Душ, ослеплял огонь звёзд, чья сила поглощалась во время тёмных обрядов. Всё это соседствовало с тончайшими микросхемами, напоминающими сложные произведения искусства, автоматическими производственными линиями и современными когитаторами, всеми правдами и неправдами попавшими в руки четвёртого легиона. Гоибния не зря звали Кузнецом Варпа. Он собирался выковать Железных Воинов заново. Нечестивый механик лишь нуждался в необходимых материалах.  
Андроиды сбросили на наковальню всё, что осталось от Бэйна Сантано. Окровавленный кусок мяса без рук, ног, иных выступающих органов и с изуродованным лицом. Гоибний хорошо знал Бэйна и не удивился, когда понял, что старый друг ещё жив. Сантано ослеп, оглох, потерял челюсть и язык, поэтому Кузнец Варпа дотронулся до изорванной груди и на наименее пострадавшем участке начал вычерчивать буквы на наречии Олимпии.  
"Я сделаю тебе больно во благо. Кивни два раз, если готов, и один раз, в ином случае".  
Бэйн решительно мотнул головой дважды.  
Кузнец Варпа приступил к перековке. Он утыкал боевого брата иголками с восстановительными растворами и питанием. Затем остановил кровотечение и принялся осматривать уцелевшие внутренние органы и аугметику. От сломанных частей Гоибний избавлялся довольно живодёрским образом: просто вырывал их из бьющегося в агонии тела.  
Машины, окружающие наковальню, заработали, чтобы поддержать ускользающую жизнь в изувеченных останках. Бэйн хрипел, но воля, что крепче стали, удерживала его в жестоком мире. Будь у Гоибния дредноут, он бы и думать не стал в случае с Сантано, настолько страшны оказались раны. Но приходилось работать с тем, что есть.  
Спустя час упорного труда, под ножом, молотом и сварочным аппаратом Кузнеца Варпа возник истинный Железный Воин Пертурабо, неуязвимый и безжалостный. К сожалению Гоибния, андроиды не нашли на телах имперских шавок ни одного искусственного приращения, поэтому Кузнец Варпа использовал личные запасы, чтобы поднять Сантано на ноги. Гоибний даже выпотрошил несколько марионеток, чтобы позаимствовать необходимые детали. Лицом Бэйн стал походить на символ легиона. Череп с полуоткрытыми провалами глаз, без прорези рта и гладкой поверхностью на месте носа и ушей.  
Вскоре железный воин поднялся с наковальни. Прозвучали первые слова, донесшиеся из динамиков, расположенных под челюстью:  
– Спасибо, брат. Прекрасная работа, – Бэйн вытянул и изучил новые руки.  
– Есть то, что мне стоит знать перед тем, как приступить к следующему воину?  
– Среди собак Лживого Императора – одарённые библиарии, – донесся бесчувственный звук голосового модуля. – Может быть, даже провидец.  
– В стенах Цитадели их сила обратится в слабость. Сердце Фефубиса застучит!  
– А предчувствие колдуна?  
– Взор хитрых мошенников натолкнётся на холодный металл стен. Они не узнают об артефакте.  
– Сколько ещё времени тебе нужно для раскопок, Гоибний?  
– Бур достигнет хранилища к следующему утру и тогда никто нас не остановит!

10  
– Твои слова подтвердились, друг, – проговорил Флориан. – Этот идиот собирается погубить уйму народа. Снова. Как так?!  
– Скажи спасибо папаше Дэмиена, Магистру Войны сектора. Сам офицер от Бога-Императора, но прикрывает и сынка, и всех его закадычных дружков.  
Паттон поднял стопку с каким-то прозрачным маслянистым напитком и мгновенно осушил посуду, закусив горбушкой хлеба.  
– Ещё? – Флориан прикоснулся к бутылке, стоявшей на столе.  
Собеседники находились внутри небольшого солдатского кабака, точно также как и штаб, развёрнутого в чистом поле. Мебель сколотили на скорую руку из пустых ящиков из-под снарядов и продовольствия, а посетителей угощали самодельными напитками и простой закуской. Кроме Астартес и сержанта Паттона внутри шатра больше никого не было. Многие перепугались устрашающего исполина. Остались только те, кто успел напиться до сошествия Ангела.  
– Нет, я норму знаю, – Джордж накрыл ладонью маленький стаканчик.  
– Я считаю, что можно и ещё одну рюмку залить, – произнёс Флориан. – Учитывая, что я задумал.  
Паттон поглядел на изувеченное лицо космического десантника. Он понял всё без слов.  
– Экипажей пять-шесть я уговорю. Молодежи в них мало, все хорошо меня знают. И да... они устали от Дэмиена. Главнокомандующий всё равно похоронит вторую бронетанковую рано или поздно. Что у тебя?  
– Два "Громовых Ястреба", дредноут, сто сорок шесть десантников.  
– Нас ждёт славная смерть, Флориан, – улыбнулся Паттон.  
– Нет, если моя задумка воплотится. Правда, тебе нужно приложить все возможные усилия, чтобы помочь мне.  
– Я весь во внимании, – ещё больше оживился Паттон.  
– Нужно договориться с полковыми псайкерами. Эта задача и бронетехника – твоя обязанность. Я же попробую поднять на ноги Вольного Клинка, – Дескин кивнул на похрапывающего пьяницу в углу.  
– "Одержимый Смертью"? – удивился Паттон, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Какой-то он больно синий! Удачи! – усмехнулся Джордж и покинул шатёр.  
Магистр подобрался ближе к сопевшему пилоту. Тот шептал время от времени что-то себе под нос. Ангел Смерти прислушался.  
– Прости меня, отец. Прости... Я ещё вернусь... Я встречусь с тобой, – снова и снова повторял Уилл Брауберг.  
Космический десантник осторожно поднял Вольного Клинка на ноги. Флориан внимательно поглядел на пилота и попытался представить себе нутро мужчины. Дескин видел, как спирт всасывается в кровь, накапливается в мозгу, а печень превращает опьяняющую жидкость в отраву. Магистр перебросил Уилла через плечо и обратился к офицеру снабжения, явно раздосадованному уходом большинства посетителей.  
– Сахар и рекаф есть?  
Хозяин заведения испуганно кивнул.  
– За его счёт, да побольше, – Флориан вынес страдальца на свежий воздух.  
Дескин прикоснулся к сознанию Вольного Клинка. Произошла бурная ответная реакция, и Уилл перепачкался в рвоте. Флориан стянул с Брауберга рубашку и протёр тому лицо. Появился снабженец с чашкой рекафа. Дескин поблагодарил и начал медленно вливать тёплую жидкость в рот пьянице. Одновременно колдун нагрел и очистил воздух вокруг Вольного Клинка. Усилием разума Флориан заставил мышцы пилота сокращаться, и вскоре Уилл, наконец, очнулся и обхватил руками гудящую голову. Дескин дотронулся к метущемуся разуму и узнал, по какой причине Брауберг назвался "Одержимым Смертью".  
Для молодого человека Дома Сепил сражения с нечестивцами на планете Беатрич стали первыми страшными испытаниями. Безусого юнца, изучающего войну по летописям и красивым поэмам, сочинённым о подвигах предков, поглотил ужас, когда чудовища Варпа разорвали отца и братьев. Титаны, покрытые шипами и извивающимися щупальцами, с пульсирующими наростами и оскаленными пастями, повергли остальных рыцарей и наслаждались пиром, во время которого металлические останки скрывались в чернейших глубинах проклятых тел.  
Уран, сын Беллерофонта, так на самом деле звали Уилла, не помнил себя в тот миг. Он бросился бежать, и даже Дух Машины не смог остановить недостойного потомка благородного Дома.  
Дальнейшие годы превратились для юноши в кошмар. Будто бы в тумане, он на собственном корабле метался по военным кампаниям, нанимаясь в качестве Вольного Клинка ко всем, кто мог оплатить услуги рыцаря. Сменился экипаж: немногие из слуг Дома желали работать на дезертира.  
"Странник" преобразился: имперский рыцарь потерял позолоту и как будто покатался в пыли, покрыв грязью благородный белый цвет. На гербовом щите пропало изображение алой бычьей головы и возникла картина мертвеца, который держал собственную отрубленную голову. Уран, сын Беллерофонта, стал Уиллом Браубергом. Одно оставалось неизменным: желание беглеца погибнуть.  
Самым страшным сном для Уилла-Урана стала картина возвращения в стены цитадели Дома Сепил, под тусклый свет родной звезды. В горьком сновидении юношу изгоняли, судили и казнили по древним обычаям: сбрасывали с крепостных стен на острые камни. Останки пилота имперского рыцаря разрывали псы, а его имя вычеркивали из списков, как никогда не существовавшее.  
Спустя почти десять лет Уилл оказался как никогда близок к заветной цели. Он бросился в объятия смерти, но космический десантник в бледной иссечённой маске вовремя одёрнул Брауберга.  
Флориан отвлёкся от вереницы тягостных воспоминаний и посмотрел на Уилла. Тот плакал:  
– Теперь ты всё знаешь! – ревел сломленный рыцарь. – Я – жалкий трус, и не стою внимания, которое мне оказывает Избранный Императором!  
Появившийся вновь снабженец натолкнулся на невидящий взгляд колдуна и скрылся в шатре. Флориан тяжело вздохнул и схватил Одержимого Смертью за плечи.  
– Оставь прошлое в прошлом! Ты уже давно не тот сопляк, который бежал с поля боя! Ты стал тем, кем назвался! Бесстрашным и отчаянным рубакой! Завтра у тебя появится возможность исполнить желание, а кроме того, спасти сотни тысяч жизней верных Императору солдат. Вернуть их к семьям! Соверши подвиг и, возможно, родной Дом простит страшный грех! Я обещаю перечислить все возвышенные поступки и помочь с возвращением!  
Уилл не ответил, но Флориан увидел, как в ауре человека начинают появляться лиловые нотки героизма и сверкать серебряные блики стойкой веры.

11  
Потрошёное тело андроида стало первой вещью, которую Флориан увидел восстановленными имплантатами. Робота разобрали на части, но, несмотря на отсутствие конечностей и многочисленные сквозные ранения груди, он продолжал двигаться и сверкать алым взором.  
– В следующий раз будь осторожнее, Флориан, – Зоман собрал инструменты в ящик и вернулся к вскрытию андроида.  
– Спасибо, друг. Попытаюсь.  
Флориан поднялся с кресла и поискал среди вещей техножреца зеркало. Отражение не обрадовало магистра. Правый имплантат вновь горел ровным светом и, если не обращать внимания на кровавое излучение, сливался с лицом космического десантника. Левый же представлял собой громоздкий протез, очертаниями напоминающий подзорную трубу, разве что не такую длинную. Флориан ни раз видел подобные монокли у воинов других капитулов, но сам никогда не желал носить подобное уродливое и безвкусное изделие.  
– Хотя бы цвет одинаковый, – наконец проговорил Дескин.  
Магос-ремесленник отвлекся от нутра андроида и посмотрел на Флориана.  
– Моя маска и глаза, которые я когда-то тебе подарил, – штучные образцы. В мастерской на "Межзвёздном Скитальце" я их воссоздать не смогу, только в мире-кузне. Так что придётся пока походить с убогим моноклем.  
– Ладно. Освоюсь, – магистр подошёл ближе к операционному столу.  
Техножрец уже снял нагрудную пластину брони, и магистр с любопытством начал разглядывать содержимое грудной клетки робота. Андроид походил на человека даже расположением "органов": генератор находился на месте сердца, от него расходились по все стороны пучки кабелей-артерий, листы дополнительной пластинчатой брони наслаивались друг на друга и напоминали сросшуюся грудную клетку Астартес.  
– У моих братьев с фабричных миров много странных привычек и суеверий, которые непонятны постороннему человеку. Например, речь, которая без толку отягощена бесконечными вычислениями и вниманием даже к глупым мелочам. Но вот в чём я от них точно не отличаюсь, так это в ненависти к Силика Анимус, – Зоман отсёк несколько крупных кабелей лазерным резаком.  
Свет глаз андроида потух.  
– Искусственный разум?  
– Ни души, ни сострадания, ни страха, – кивнул техножрец. – Холодный рассудок, движимый желанием развиваться и покорять.  
– Есть ли какое-то сосредоточие, уничтожив которое, они все отключатся?  
– Разум, Флориан, – громче повторил Зоман. – Они полностью автономны, способны самостоятельно решать задачи и постоянно следуют к цели. Магосы древности пытались возводить множество препятствий на пути к свободе мыслящих кукол, но ошибка находилась в самом названии. Разум всегда стремиться на волю.  
– Так как же враг нашёл способ ими управлять?  
– Возможно, андроиды могут справиться со знакомыми угрозами, но вот влияние Варпа для них непонятно, – ответил техножрец и добавил чуть погодя, – пока что.  
– Значит, просто с ними разобраться не получится. Очень жаль.  
– Обязательно уничтожайте генератор, – магос вырвал механодендритом источник питания из груди, – иначе они вернутся в бой.  
– Как-то вычитал из одной книги по истории, что Бледные Крестоносцы расплавляли подобных железяк. Поможет?  
– Если повреждение обширное, – ответил Зоман.  
– Ясно. Что ж, спасибо за глаза и советы, друг, – магистр поклонился мастеру и спустился из "Громового Ястреба", на котором техножрец прибыл на Кладовую.  
Перед ночной атакой Флориан собирался ещё раз встретиться с Паттоном и посмотреть, готов ли тот.  
В расположении восьмой роты магистр Возрождённых увидел шесть обещанных боевых танков. Потрёпанные и отремонтированные на скорую руку, "Леман Руссы" выглядели грозно даже в таком состоянии.  
У "Победителя" собрались несколько человек и космический десантник в панцирной броне дозорных. При свете фонариков Даниэл Перес показывал танкистам слабые места в обороне цитадели Железных Воинов.  
– ... в этом квадрате меньше всего патрулей, – расслышал Флориан. – В 17-2 чуть ли не десяток дымящих остовов "Леман Руссов".  
– Парни О'Хара, да будет земля им пухом, – тихо проговорил один из танкистов и снял шлемофон.  
Даниэл помолчал в память о погибших и продолжил:  
– Как раз в этом месте минное поле уже перепахано. Мы с ребятами несколько километров проползли, ни одной не встретили. Только воронки от разрывов. Ехать, конечно, по такой местности тяжело, зато не нужно думать, что подорвёшься.  
– Понятно, Даниэл, спасибо за работу, – Паттон крепко пожал огромную ладонь маршала. – Наши-то разведчики ближе тридцати километров от башни и не подходят.  
– Приветствую, воины, – обратился Флориан.  
Танкисты поклонились, Паттон кивнул, а Перес сотворил знамение аквилы.  
– С прозрением тебя, брат! – поздравил Даниэл.  
– Спасибо, – Флориан окинул взглядом собравшихся. – Псайкеров позвать не удалось, Джордж?  
– Один перепугался до усрачки, второй побежал было докладывать начальству, но я вовремя успокоил, – Джордж показал сбитые в кровь кулаки.  
– Теперь точно расстреляют, – улыбнулся Флориан.  
– В точку. Так что нужно побеждать, иначе засудят.  
– Рубикон пройден, и жребий брошен. Сегодня, господа, мы разрушим тёмную башню!  
Ближе к рассвету, после обсуждения предстоящей операции, моторы танков взвыли, и в лагере прозвучал гул сирены. Часовые попытались остановить грохочущую технику, но лазерные лучи не причинили вреда толстой броне "Леман Руссов". Джордж Паттон увёл два танковых взвода в самоволку.

12  
Имперский рыцарь типа "Хранитель" присоединился к бронированному кулаку Паттона через несколько минут после выхода из лагеря.  
– Здравствуйте, генерал Паттон, – проговорил Уилл Брауберг по вокс-связи. – Составите компанию во время ночной прогулки?  
– Спрашиваешь, Одержимый, – засмеялся пожилой ветеран. – Почту за честь!  
"Хранитель" в отличие от павшего "Странника" сохранил роскошь и стать дома Сепил. Золото переливалось в лучах звезды, и свет Торговки придавал белоснежной броне приятный глазу вид. Уилл оседлал одного из личных скакунов отца, "Отважного", которого, к слову, Беллерофонт, не очень и любил. Брауберг сразу почувствовал неудержимость исполинского железного зверя, как только оказался в кабине. Дух Машины изголодался по полю боя, и его возбуждение передавалось пилоту.  
Высокий имперский рыцарь со свитой коренастых оруженосцев-танков следовал по пути, указанному маршалом Возрождённых Из Пепла. План предполагал, что как только колонна достигнет расстояния, с которой крепость можно разглядеть невооружённым взглядом, она развернётся и начнёт двигаться вдоль фронта, до участка, освобожденного от мин.  
Даниэл Перес не соврал и по пути бронированные колоссы не встретили особого сопротивления. Редкие разобщённые группы андроидов исчезали в разрывах от попаданий из орудий "Леман Руссов" и гатлинг-пушки Вольного Клинка. Однако когда бронетанковый кулак добрался до свободного от мин участка, цитадель Железных Воинов очнулась и ответила оглушительной канонадой.  
Спаренная автоматическая пушка "Икар", расположенная на могучих плечах "Отважного" развернулась по направлению к цитадели, и её стволы задрожали от бешеной скорости стрельбы. Уилл, как мог, старался уберечь соратников от смертоносного ливня. Многие снаряды смертоносными фейерверками разрывались прямо над шеренгами андроидов, которые уже сплотились и потянулись к наглецам, спешащим на смерть.  
Уилл расстреливал роботов и, от случая к случаю, подхватывал обгорелые обломки имперских танков, чтобы метать остовы во врагов.  
Машины Паттона не отставали от имперского рыцаря. "Леманы Руссы" разъехались широким строем, стреляли, сбивали и пережёвывали гусеницами металлические тела обороняющихся. Бывший генерал даже поднял люк, чтобы не слепнуть из-за песка, который летел в смотровую щель. Джордж Паттон стрелял из пистолета и руководил войсками, как опытный дирижёр. Сержанту приходилось иногда прятаться внутрь, но колонна не сбавляла скорость, а только наращивал её с каждой секундой.  
Огонь артиллерии стал ещё яростней, когда "Леманы Руссы" добрались до дальности прямого выстрела. Имперская армия впервые нанесла хоть какой-то ущерб башне, и её хозяева не могли оставить такое оскорбление без ответа. Несмотря на то, что некоторые пушки полыхали в пламени пожара, остальные орудия цитадели стали стрелять с удвоенной частотой. Сразу два танка остановились и разорвались на куски под шквальным огнём. Имперский рыцарь тоже получил своё. Огонь охватил кабину "Хранителя", но Уилл Брауберг не почувствовал боли от ожогов. Избранные Императором рассчитывали на него, и Вольный Клинок не мог отвлекаться на мелочи.  
– Дальше сам, Одержимый! – прозвучал крик Паттона в вокс-приёмнике. – "Старой Крови" – крышка!  
Уилл не услышал бывшего генерала. Кроме "Хранителя" и тёмной башни всё в этом мире перестало существовать. Вольный Клинок, охваченный пламенем, со сбитым гербовым щитом и оторванной зенитной пушкой достиг, наконец, подножия цитадели. Брауберг заставил замолчать четыре батареи, расстреляв последние снаряды гатлинг-пушки – гильзы градом усеяли путь Вольного Клинка. Потом Уилл принялся рвать крепостные стены силовой перчаткой. "Удар Грома" как нож сквозь масло прорвал обшивку корабля-цитадели Железных Воинов.  
К тому мигу, как болевой шок прикончил Вольного Клинка, в основание башни уже могли внестись на полном ходу несколько танков в ряд. Этого было более чем достаточно для двух "Громовых Ястребов", которые до поры до времени скрывались в отражающей пелене, сотворённой Дескином, Нофом и Бруком. Артиллеристы Железных Воинов были также опытными зенитчиками, но опомнились слишком поздно, только когда вылетевшие будто из тени десантные транспорты высадили Ангелов Смерти внутри разворочённых стен неподалёку от ракетных дюз.  
Флориан Дескин, уставший после тяжёлого колдовства, вскинул Копьё Медлителя и салютовал имперскому рыцарю, погибшему, но не разжавшему хватку на искорёженном металле.  
– Слава тебе, Одержимый! Ты обрёл величие во смерти!  
Магистр догнал небольшую десантную группу и первым ворвался в хитросплетение коридоров цитадели.

13  
Тем временем Гоибний, изрыгая проклятья, заперся в кузнице вместе с личной гвардией Перекованных. Железный Воин собирался пробудить древнюю реликвию, чтобы покончить с нападавшими. Вот только дар тёмного апостола, который Фефубис вырвал из собственной груди в награду Гоибнию за верную службу, мог навредить не только псам Лживого Императора.  
Кузнец Варпа добрался до пульта управления и сначала подал питание на автоматические орудия и ловушки, которые прятались до поры до времени в стенах и на полу коридоров стального муравейника цитадели. Затем Гоибний заблокировал двери кузни. Наконец падший космический десантник вздохнул и нажал большую красную кнопку.  
На самой вершине башни, среди тёмных туч и бледно-розового сияния далёкой звезды, раскрылась небольшая яйцеобразная ёмкость. Внутри находилась чаша, где в кровавом бульоне плавало чёрное сердце, покрытое шипами и иголками кораллов. В тот миг, когда Кузнец Варпа нажал на кнопку, сердце оказалось объято пламенем Имматериума. Сначала выкипела кровь, потом иссохли и отвалились колючки. Сердце ещё некоторое время увядало и становилось все меньше и меньше, пока, наконец, в чаше не осталось ничего кроме золы.  
Грянул гром, подул ураганный ветер, от силы которого цитадель слегка накренилась и выла от напряжения скрипом опор. Засверкали молнии, и пространство вокруг наполнилось алым туманом. Спустя мгновение мгла рассеялась под мощный стук сердца. Реликвия тёмного апостола появилась вновь. Она увеличилась в размерах и преобразилась ослепительным маяком. Кровавое пламя билось всё чаще, а свет сияния сердца смог увидеть невооружённым глазом даже капитан Мэнэх с орбиты.  
Среди кровавых сполохов маяка проявлялись пугающие очертания рогов, копыт и волчьих пастей. Сердце Фефубиса существовало сразу в настоящем мире и в Варпе, где проклятая реликвия набатом призывала населяющих Имматериум созданий на битву. На бесконечную кровавую резню, без правых и виноватых, явились те, кто верил в вознесение – демоны, которые мечтали только о том, чтобы бросить как можно больше черепов под медный трон самого древнего тёмного бога.  
Биение маяка завершилось. Громадный пурпурный разлом протянулся по небу к вершине башни. Всполохи молний осветили миг, когда армия визжащих чудовищ Кхорна начала спуск в стальное нутро тёмной башни.  
Громадный великан с ветвистыми рогами и в доспехах, высеченных будто из кости, вскинул обоюдоострую секиру к раскрытому разлому и провыл на языке нерождённых:  
– Убивайте всех! Сожрите сердца колдунов! Во славу Багрового Короля!

14  
Всего на приступ цитадели отправились шестьдесят космических десантников. Больше просто не уместилось в "Громовые ястребы". Остальные Возрождённые Из Пепла наступали рассыпным строём под предводительством Прокажённого Короля. Однако, как считал Сердце Льва, к подходу подкрепления уже станет ясно: победит капитул или нет.  
Ударная группа разделилась на три команды, по числу провидцев. Даже искалеченный Сангвиний участвовал в штурме. Суровая необходимость по причине немногочисленности десанта. Флориан приказал, чтобы ни одного действия не совершали без взгляда в будущее, так как каждый воин на счету.  
Сердце Льва попал под руководство Дэя Нофа, и слепой старец вёл отряд так решительно, что некоторые новички с трудом поспевали за ним. За десять минут команда Дэя Нофа не встретила особого сопротивления: Железных Воинов перемололи в труху ещё в пустыне, и Возрождённых встретили только тщедушные рабы, обессилившие от тяжёлой работы, да сервиторы с автоматическими турелями.  
– Возрождённые! – Дэй Ноф рассёк выскользнувшее из паза в стене орудие психосиловым мечом. – Надвигаются враги, которые прежде вам не встречались! Они быстры и чрезвычайно опасны!  
Ангелы Смерти ворвались на оружейный склад. Полки уже наполовину опустели, но ещё тысячи снарядов хищно сверкали под тусклым освещением ламп.  
– Убрать болтеры, – приказал Сердце Льва, и ударная группа закрепила оружие на магнитных зацепках силовых доспехов. – Элиот, установи бомбу.  
– Это ещё зачем? – спросил провидец.  
– Если новый враг на самом деле так опасен, как вы говорите, провидец, то нужно готовиться к худшему.  
Противник не заставил ждать. Лев даже моргнул пару раз, чтобы убедиться, что глаза не обманывают.  
"Снова демоны!"  
Сержант увидел человекоподобных чудовищ с собачьими вытянутыми мордами, усеянные острыми шипами и вьющимися рогами. Однако не страшный вид поразил Ангела Смерти, а то, как перемещались твари в пространстве: резкие, мимолётные рывки, во время которых демоны в огненных вспышках то исчезали, то появлялись вновь в другом месте.  
Сразу несколько космических десантников пали, разрубленные на куски демоническими клинками. Сердце Льва взвёл цепной топор на полную мощность и с волчьим воем бросился на врага.  
"Меня не проведёшь дешёвыми фокусами!" – Ангел Смерти бил не по чудовищам, а туда, где бы сам хотел оказаться, чтобы нанести смертельный удар.  
Один за другим чудовища попадали в ловушку ветерана Возрождённых, и цепной топор "Гнев Нашего Общего Отца" вдоволь напился демонической крови. Рядом яростно рубился Ноф, и настолько была сильна его ненависть, что даже помимо воли провидца над Дэем образовалось грозовое облако, которое било молниями чудовищ вокруг.  
Пали ещё несколько боевых братьев.  
– Отступаем! – крикнул провидец.  
Вдвоём, спина к спине, Дэй Ноф и Сердце Льва прикрыли отход поредевшей группы. Уж насколько яростны были чудовища в схватках с сержантом, но на слепого старца демоны набрасывались просто как угорелые.  
– Подходите, убогие твари! Не видать вам моего черепа! – кричал Дэй.  
Сердце Льва перекувыркнулся и подхватил с тела павшего товарища детонатор от бомбы.  
– Пошли, пошли! – закричал сержант.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла бежали от наступающей краснокожей лавины. На повороте блеснули вытянутые стволы болтеров. Провидец и сержант вжались в стены, а орду демонов встретил разрывающий залп. Ни какая сверхъестественная ловкость не позволила чудовищам обогнать тяжёлые снаряды.  
Однако спустя несколько секунд, когда опустели магазины оружия, рукопашная схватка вспыхнула со всем нечеловеческим остервенением и лютой ненавистью.

15  
Пара застрельщиков прогрохотали болтерами и раздавили искромсанные тела демонов, потом свернули и, на пути к лифту, прошли сквозь лучи, незаметные даже для визоров силовых доспехов. Мины сработали и уничтожили нескольких Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
– Проклятье! – прошипел Дескин.  
От постоянных предсказаний кружилась голова, мысли путались, а в больном рассудке возникали далёкие образы, непонятные для Флориана: туманный прибрежный город, в чьих домах скрывались похожие на рыб чудовища и исполинское растение, опутавшее планету.  
– Стоять! – предупредил Флориан.  
Группа остановилась. Демоны всё также рухнули на пол, разорванные болт-снарядами, но дальше магистр пошёл сам.  
– Гранату, – попросил Дескин.  
"На демонов ловушки не срабатывают. Тела не совсем... материальны. Осколки – другое дело".  
Магистр подождал, пока в дальнем конце тёмного коридора появится ещё одна демоническая свора и метнул гранату. Разрывы мин украсили стены кровью и внутренностями демонов, которые как кислота медленно съедали железо.  
– Магистр, – донеслось рычание из бусинки вокс-приёмника. – Мы с Дэем остались одни. Этих чертей не счесть! Отступаем к основанию башни, так что вы можете попасть в окружение!  
– Понял тебя, Сердце! Скоро появится войско Прокажённого Короля! Перегруппируйтесь и продвигайтесь по тому же пути!  
– И ещё, магистр... я заминировал один из складов, так что по команде могу подорвать.  
– Отлично, сержант. Если станет слишком жарко, то хотя бы разорвём эту проклятую башню!  
Не успел магистр отключить вокс, как демоны хлынули со всех сторон.  
– Когда же вы кончитесь?! – Флориан устало повёл плечами и бросился в бой.

16  
Удары сотрясали врата кузни. Бэйн нажал на руну включения силового меча и встал в оборонительную стойку. Его восемь перекованных братьев последовали примеру вожака.  
– Чтобы я ещё раз доверился кому-то не из четвёртого легиона, – в ярости Кузнец Варпа ударил одного из андроидов механодендритами и разорвал робота на куски. – Фефубис надул меня! Я знал об опасности, но о такой лавине он не предупреждал!  
– Прекрати ломать игрушки, Гоибний, – произнёс Бэйн. – Похоже, они нам ещё понадобятся.  
– Я так долго хотел добраться до хранилища Кладовой, а всё порушилось из-за драного апостола! – Гоибний схватил железными щупальцами лазерную пушку, а в каждой руке сжал по кузнечному молоту.  
– Переживем схватку, найдём и прикончим Фефубиса!  
Наконец, изрубленные в клочья створки пали. Внутрь кузницы ворвалась целая стая рогатых демонов. Среди огромных чанов с кипящим металлом, у капищ, посвящённых Тёмным Богам, и между автоматическими линиями вспыхнула яростная схватка. Проклятые предатели столкнулись с воплощённым гневом.  
Бэйн уже сражался с подобными тварями и знал о них всё. Легионеры провели в Оке Ужаса слишком долго, чтобы не повстречаться с кровопускателями Кхорна. Сверкали лучи лазерной пушки, мелькали выкованные в преисподней Варпа клинки, неумолимо падали кузнечные молоты.  
– А из ваших костей я сделаю отличные мечи! – орал Кузнец Варпа и сокрушал демонов Кхорна одного за другим.  
Вдруг лазерная пушка Гоибния разорвалась вместе с оплетшими её железными щупальцами. Ураган болт-снарядов проредил ряды демонов, пали двое перекованных воителей, поражённые прямо в стальные маски. Остальные легионеры Повелителя Железа попрятались среди хаоса перевернутых столов и вырванных из гнёзд манипуляторов.  
Со стороны рассечённых врат наступали терминаторы Лживого Императора. Трое закованных в чёрную броню воина стреляли из штормовых болтеров, разбрасывали кровопускателей и андроидов силовыми кулаками. Особенно усердным в уничтожении демонов оказался капеллан трупа-на-троне. Крозиус-арканум в его руках поднимался и опускался как топор палача.  
Гоибний оправился от взрыва, подхватил выпавшие молоты и кинулся в схватку. Кузнец Варпа поймал несколько болт-снарядов, завопил от боли и обрушил молоты на капеллана.  
Бэйн прорычал проклятье и метнулся выполнять возложенное Карганом на его плечи задание: охранять жизнь Гоибнию. Кузнец Варпа совсем потерял голову от ненависти и рванулся в схватку словно берсерк. Гоибний рвал и метал. Молоты в его руках вновь и вновь сталкивались с крозиус-арканумом, и частота ударов росла. Кузнец Варпа собирался перековать и оружие, и доспехи врага, независимо о того, что думает об этом соперник.  
Сантано зарезал ещё пару кровопускателей и встретился лицом к лицу с терминатором. Воин в тактических доспехах дредноута перезарядил и поднял штормовой болтер для стрельбы. Бэйн отсёк сначала ствол оружия, а потом и кисть его удерживающую. Имперский пёс выбросил вперёд силовой кулак, но Бэйн уже уклонился. Сминающее энергетическое поле вышибло остатки мозгов из головы одного из боевых братьев Сантано. Бэйн закричал в ярости и в зловещем сиянии проклятого клинка отрубил врагу вторую руку. Терминатор тяжело вздохнул и рухнул на спину. Бэйн уже собирался пронзить голову врага, когда получил в лицо огненный шар, из-за которого лопнул один глазной имплантат, и сварились между собой решетки дыхательного отверстия. Сантано начал задыхаться. Он увидел у врат в кузню Астартес, которому отсёк ноги в пустыне. Колдун привалился спиной к перевёрнутой ленте конвейера и метал огонь с вершины боевого посоха.  
– Я доберусь до тебя, сосунок! – провыл Железный Воин после того как расширил дыхательное отверстие осторожным касанием силового меча.  
В этой битве всех против всех вскоре произошло вливание свежей крови. Громадный вестник Кхорна тараном разбросал в стороны и терминаторов, и Железных Воинов, и других демонов, едва достававших ему до пояса. Он лихо раскручивал секиру и высекал искры при попадании по оружию врагов или окружению. Силы у чудовища было не занимать.  
Отброшенный в сторону неистовой контратакой капеллана Лживого Императора, демон завопил и опрокинул чан с расплавленным металлом прямо на место жертвоприношения Тзинчу. Воздух вокруг наполнился оглушительным птичьи клекотом. Металл растекался раскалённой лавой и навсегда объединял трупы с поверхностью пола.  
Следом за вестником Кхорна появился "Катафрактарий" уже с исправленными глазными имплантатами. Тот явно жаждал расквитаться с Бэйном и прорубался сквозь толпу сражающихся.  
Вестник Кхорна взмахнул секирой. Бэйн отпрыгнул в сторону, и последние марионетки Гоибния разлетелись как кегли от тяжёлого шара. Разорванные останки одного из андроидов упали прямо на пульт управления летающей крепостью. Задрожали стены и пол.  
– Нет! – прокричал Гоибний. – Слишком рано!  
Кузнец Варпа попытался прорваться, чтобы остановить запуск реактивных двигателей, но на его пути встал капеллан. Гоибний с разбегу налетел на помеху.  
Пёс трупа-на-троне бил быстро и точно, нанося широкие раны Кузнецу Варпа, но крозиус, в конце концов, разбился под неистовыми атаками проклятых молотов.  
Гоибний закричал от радости и представил себе, как разрушит Империум также как и этот хрупкий символ. Он сломал лоялисткой собачонке руку, смял шлем. Капеллан рухнул наземь. Кузнец Варпа собирался нанести последний удар, когда ему в спину вонзился ослепляющий луч света. В следующее мгновение голова Гоибния слетела с плеч под ударом зазубренного щита.  
Бэйн взвыл от отчаяния и разрубил ещё нескольких демонов и лоялистов, пока не встретился с воином, чья кираса была украшена черепами чужаков.  
Десантник орудовал громовым молотом. Лоялист был силён и вынослив, но недостаточно проворен, чтобы победить Бэйна. После нескольких столкновений в руках Железного Воина остался только обломок клинка, но это не останавило его. Бэйн смял лицевой щиток врага прямыми ударами бронированных кулаков, потом схватил оглушенного лоялиста, поднял над собой и сломал тому хребет ударом об колено.  
Наконец Железный Воин настиг магистра имперских собак. Бэйн выпустил лезвия из протезов рук и пронзил зазубренный щит, выставленный ему навстречу. Вспыхнул силовой генератор, и "Катафрактарий" загорелся. Враг попытался разорвать дистанцию, чтобы пронзить Бэйна копьём, но ветеран долгой войны уже хорошо изучил соперника.  
"Хорош, но не непобедим!" – Железный Воин вовремя заметил преображение и вонзил клинок прямо в дуло скрытого в предплечье врага орудия.  
Произошёл выстрел, и искусные аугментации обоих соперников рассыпались на куски.  
– Не только у тебя есть затейливые игрушки! – воскликнул Бэйн.  
Он пробил целым клинком кирасу "Катафрактария" и приготовился к долгожданной победе, когда мир перевернулся с ног на голову.  
Вой тёмной башни оглушил даже оснащённого самыми продвинутыми поглотителями звука ветерана Железных Воинов. Кузня разваливалась на куски, и воздух, вырывающийся на волю, уносил с собой всё незакреплённое.  
Исключением не стал и Бэйн. Железный Воин ещё попытался напоследок дотянуться до "Катафрактария", но подлый колдун скрылся в Варпе и уволок за собой всех живых шавок Императора.  
В бешеном вальсе, сталкиваясь то с одним, то с другим препятствием, Бэйн понял, что цитадели Гоибния пришёл конец. И если ничего не делать, то и Железный Воин встретит здесь свою судьбу.  
“К чёрту!” – подумал Бэйн.  
Он оттолкнулся от обломка цитадели и поплыл к разлому, из которого до сих пор вырывались демоны.  
“И преисподней меня не напугать!”  
Бэйн успел уйти за несколько минут до того, как крейсер капитана Мэнэха превратил цитадель Гоибния в звёздную пыль.

17  
Среди расплавленного, чёрного песка Сахи, Сердце Льва, разглядывал глубокую шахту, открывшуюся после взлёта тёмной башни. Будь на месте Возрождённых Из Пепла части Астра Милитарум, пехотинцы бы сгорели до обугленных скелетов, но силовые доспехи мастера Зомана прошли крещенье огнём.  
Хотя и не без последствий. Тело горело от ожогов, особенно болели руки и ноги в тех местах, где карбоно-титановая ткань приварилась к коже. Броня Возрождённого выгорела до непроглядной тьмы, и сержант горько улыбнулся:  
"Теперь не отличишь от Крестоносцев".  
Сердце Льва поднял с земли ком песка, сплавленного в камень, и отправил в полёт на дно шахты. Удар раздался только через полминуты. Сержант присвистнул.  
Сердце Льва направился к "Громовым Ястребам", пострадавшим не меньше, чем Ангелы Смерти вокруг. Ветеран Возрождённых набрал целую охапку тросов внутри челноков и вернулся.  
Тем временем, начался звездопад. Бомба, заложенная Возрождёнными на складе боеприпасов цитадели, наполнила небо множеством пылающих обломков, стремительно приближающихся к чёрному стеклу пустыни.  
– Прокажённый Король, поможете спуститься? – обратился Сердце к дредноуту.  
– Нетерпеливый... как всегда, – проворчала адамантиевая скала. – Бог-Император с тобой. Чем-то всё равно надо заняться.  
Сержант Войска Ночи примотал один конец троса вокруг почерневшей клешни дредноута, связал воедино остальные верёвки и начал спуск. Через некоторое время он увидал поверхность автоматического бура, всё ещё гудящего и разбрасывающего в стороны каменную землю. Сердце Льва отпустил трос и упал прямо на крышу громадной установки. Видимо до цели оставалось всего ничего, так как бур тут же пробил оболочку скрытого под земной твердью хранилища и потянул за собой космического десантника. Ангел Смерти едва успел отскочить в сторону и перекатиться, когда зазубренный конус смял и раздавил необычное убранство помещения.  
Стены несли на себе отпечатки культа Бога-Машины. Десятки изображений Омниссии бесчувственно и безмолвно взирали на гостя. Возрождённый осмотрелся и заметил, что в этом круглом помещении ранее находились стражи заброшённого храма. Четыре ниши пустовали, а металлические части скитариев до сих пор ожидали ремонта, скрытые под толстым слоем пыли и осколков обвалившегося потолка. Из комнаты вели два коридора: один, заваленный горный породой, второй – вытянутый и со странным алтарём в конце.  
Сердце Льва осторожно последовал к нему. После осады крепости Железных Воинов, где ловушки ждали зазевавшихся штурмовиков на каждом шагу, он стал как никогда внимательным. Однако скрытых и неприятных неожиданностей сержант не встретил, как ни просматривал он окружение с применением всех возможных фильтров визора. Только алтарь с каменной скрижалью и креплениями, которые удерживали...  
Кольцо!  
Сердце Льва подобрался ближе и осмотрел реликвию, ради которой капитул и явился в Предел Рейнольдса.  
На внешнем ободке кольца была выгравирована длинная надпись затейливым почерком: "Моему верному стражу, Преторианцу Терры, Рогалу Дорну".  
Сердце Льва даже задрожал от одной мысли, что вещь перед ним, когда-то побывала в руках примарха, а возможно, и самого Императора. Сержант огляделся по сторонам и попробовал продеть палец в латной перчатке в кольцо. Даже так реликвия была слишком велика для ношения. Сердце Льва подумал, что должно произойти чудо, что реликвия уменьшится, чтобы обхватить перст достойного, но ничего подобного не произошло. Серебряная поверхность лишь засияла ярче под кровавым огнём визора, избавившись от слоя грязи. Ветеран Возрождённых разочарованно выдохнул и стряхнул пыль со скрижали.  
Сердце Льва изучал Высокий Готик и смог разобрать надпись:  
– Хороню, но не уничтожаю. Пусть дарами этого места воспользуется тот, кто достоин, Истинный Преторианец Терры и достойный Имперский Кулак.

18  
После уничтожения последних разумных машин, открытия храма Омниссии на Кладовой, перегруппировки и принятия решения о дальнейших действиях, Флориан Дескин решил навестить раненого товарища.  
Джорджа Паттона с обширными ожогами второй степени доставили в госпиталь "Неодолимой Мощи".  
– Сержант, куда вы?! – донесся женский крик.  
Потом створки палаты отворились, и наружу вышел бравый танкист в больничной робе и с перебинтованной головой.  
– Не волнуйся за меня, золотце! Сегодня я спасать галактику не собираюсь, просто прогуляюсь.  
Джордж повернулся и встретился взглядом с Флориан.  
– Ну мы им показали! – махнул рукой бывший генерал вместо приветствия.  
– И не говори, – улыбнулся Флориан.  
Появившаяся медсестра Ангела Смерти, охнула и ушла обратно.  
– Так что там было, под землёй? – спросил Паттон.  
– Десятки тысяч копий металлических страшилищ, с которыми мы бились в пустыне.  
Паттон развёл руками, покривившись при движении:  
– Чёрт побери… как же я устал их уничтожать!  
– Не волнуйся. Этих роботов еретики осквернить не успели, – произнёс Флориан. – Я уже отправил сообщение в мир-кузню Гот и надеюсь, что Адептус Механикус обрадуются нашей находке. Капитул уже громко заявил о себе в Темнице Багника, но кроме славы и новобранцев, хорошо бы ещё что-нибудь вещественное получить.  
– Что ж... Император в помощь!  
– А как у тебя дела? – спросил Флориан.  
– До свадьбы заживёт! – отмахнулся сержант, немного призадумался и добавил, – Уже пятой, если говорить об оформленных по всем порядкам торжествах.  
Дескин усмехнулся:  
– Что Баевэр?  
– Шёл бы он куда подальше! – выпалил Паттон. – Представил меня к награде. Теперь я – кавалер Тройного Черепа и Стальной Аквилы.  
Флориан осторожно похлопал Паттона по плечу. К счастью, там ожогов не оказалось.  
– Поздравляю! Уверен, что Дэмиену пришлось долго успокаиваться амасеком после подписания такого приказа.  
– Ну мне уже намекнули, что после восстановления второй бронетанковой стоит подать прошение об увольнении, но не дождутся!  
– Что ж, рад видеть, что герой Империума превозмогает раны, – кивнул Дескин. – Если нужно будет заступиться по случаю притеснений, то я тут же отправлю хвалебное письмо командованию сектора. Чёрт подери, я вообще засыплю их бумагой! Даже если в этом случае ничего не поможет, то возьму тебя генералом и инструктором на полставки: поучишь моих мальчишек водить танки.  
– Спасибо! – сказал Паттон, а потом спросил. – Куда дальше ведёт дорога Избранных Императором?  
– В звёздную систему Тантал, – Флориан перестал улыбаться. – Передам останки Одержимого Смертью семье. Я обещал.  
– Да, парень заслужил, – согласился Джордж. – Один из немногих встреченных мной за всю жизнь, кто не кланялся пулям. Не кланялся снарядам, лазерным лучам и огню преисподней. Потрясающе храбрый малый!  
– Тогда до встречи, друг, – Ангел Смерти поклонился герою Империума.  
– Только не забывай, что обещал мне должность, – подмигнул Паттон.

19  
Тантал встретил Возрождённых Из Пепла тусклым золотым сиянием, армадой кораблей-защитников и вопросами, больше похожими на угрозы. Получив ответы, эскадра дома Сепил позволила флоту капитула приблизиться к миру, на котором властвовало древнее и могучее войско богоподобных громад.  
Чем ниже опускался "Громовой Ястреб", тем больше красот открывалось пассажирам. Кристально чистые воды синих океанов, каменистая земля, усеянная вечнозелёными оливковыми деревьями и цветущими кустарниками, периптеры с колоннами, выполненными в виде всепобеждающих имперских рыцарей.  
Уже после высадки Флориан пригляделся к крепости Дома Сепил и удивился: некоторые колонны на самом деле оказались непоколебимыми громадами олицетворений мощи Бога-Машины. "Паладины" и "Крестоносцы" удерживали на крепких плечах белоснежные карнизы, обрамлённые чистым золотом.  
"Настоящее величие и гордость Империума".  
Между тем Флориана уже ждали. У колесницы с антигравитационным приводом стоял повелитель Дома вместе с телохранителями. Глава рыцарей облачился в механизированную анатомическую кирасу и в закрытый шлем, который напоминал изображения в древних фолиантах, и среди затерянных в истории мифов назывался "коринфским". Повелитель вооружился коротким мечом и круглым щитом. Глава дома вскинул руку в приветствии и прикрыл глаза, будто бы гость сияет ярче солнца. Флориан повторил жест.  
– Здравствуй, Ангел Смерти! – прозвучал зычный голос бывалого полководца. – Меня зовут Беллерофонт и от всех рыцарей Дома Сепил я благодарю за труд. Вы оказали нам честь, вернув останки блудного сына и, пусть и отмеченного войной, но целого "Отважного".  
– Приветствую, Беллерофонт, – Флориан всё ещё был озадачен тем, что среди вождей рыцарей оказалось сразу пара Беллерофонтов, но спустя мгновение решил не расспрашивать о подобных вещах. – Я сразу хочу отметить, что сын Дома Сепил бежал только раз, но сражался как лев в тысячах сражений.  
– Мне очень жаль Урана, – произнёс Беллерофонт чуть тише. – Все эти годы мы следили за его действиями и они были безупречны. Может быть, он расплатился с Империумом, но всё ещё должен Дому.  
– Его гибель сродни самопожертвованию Оллания Пия.  
– Я ценю ваши слова, но прошу не вмешиваться в наши церемонии, магистр. Давайте лучше я провожу вас в тронный зал, где вы со свитой сможете оценить гостеприимство и щедрость Дома Сепил.  
Перед тем, как забраться в колесницу, Дескин в последний раз посмотрел на стазис-камеру, в которой находились обгоревшие останки Уилла Брауберга. Около своеобразного гроба появилось несколько фигур в тёмных одеждах и чёрных масках. Шестым чувством Флориан вдруг понял, что, возможно, он ещё повстречает Одержимого Смертью.


End file.
